Playing Doctor
by 4everkurtstan
Summary: This is based off of a prompt on GKM: Kurt needs to see a doctor for some reasons, and he's afraid of doctors so of course Blaine brings him to his brother. Cue Kurt being turned on and Cooper loving it and playing with him (maybe an unrequired prostate exam, a sperm sample ecc) Blaine noticed this but sees the everyone is enjoying it, it plays along and kisses Kurt to relax him
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat with Blaine in the waiting room of Dr. Cooper Anderson's office. Kurt bounced his legs; nibbled on the side of his thumb and pretending to read a two year old copy of Fit Pregnancy as Blaine rubbed light comforting circles along his boyfriend's back.

Kurt's nerves were frayed in apprehension; doctors and Kurt had never gone well together, even before his mother's passing or his father's heart attack. Kurt needed to deal with the fact that he should have been getting regular checkups, last time he went he was 11 years old so he was 7 long years overdue.

Blaine's older brother Cooper had offered a simple solution; he would give Kurt his physical. "Just arrive at to the office after business hours; you can get your long overdue checkup with no one there but the three of us." Kurt still didn't seem convinced. "Kurt, how could you be nervous with only me there?" Cooper had asked with a charismatic smile that was always disarming. "We can even have Squirt play your naughty nurse" Cooper laughed and jumped behind a giggling as Kurt tried to avoid a well-deserved smack from Blaine. This was the reason Kurt found himself in an office that closed over 15 minutes ago.

Kurt turns to look at Blaine – trying to make is blue eyes look as sweet and innocent as possible, ready to persuade Blaine they should just go. "Blaine..." Kurt starts only to lose track of what he was saying as he gazes into tempting hazel eyes.

Blaine's hand slides up Kurt's back to pull him into a passionate kiss. Kurt feels Blaine's other hand move to his thigh, thumb slowly sliding up the inseam of his jeans. Kurt's body relaxed at Blaine's touch, all fear and anxiety slipping away. The intensity of the kiss lessened slowly leaving them in a loving embrace. "Are you finished trying to convince me to sneak you out of here?" Blaine inquired with a knowing grin, which left Kurt blushing. "I resent the implication that I am predictable. I am so distort I think we should just go." Kurt impishly tells Blaine who just rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat.

"Do I get dinner with that show?" Cooper chuckled "I am ready for you now, but it seems I am not the only one." Blaine just shook his head and glared at Cooper, as he lead Kurt back to the exam room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's unease grew with each step taken towards the examining room. Just as, they entered the room Kurt looked around the room stunned; fixed in place. The exam room was like any other – which would have been hard enough for him - the only exceptions in this room was the exam table was shoved back so that the head of the table is against the wall giving the room additional useable space in the middle of the room and of course the two camcorders.

Blaine noticed how tense Kurt was and worried he was about to run for it, and it might be years before he came back. Blaine steps in front of Kurt, their eyes met and they beamed at each other. Kurt noticeably calmed; they stared at each other Blaine reached out placed his hand on Kurt's cheek Blaine traced Kurt's lower lip with his thumb before kissing him trying to convey all the love and yearning he feels.

"Blaine, could you take Kurt's vitals?" Cooper interrupted as he turns on the cameras.

Blaine starts to hook Kurt up to a machine "I am going to put a blood pressure cuff on you and clip this on your finger; then, this monitor will tell us what your vitals are" Blaine tells Kurt in a voice that is meant to be reassuring but it just came out condescending.

Kurt gives Blaine an exasperated glance and looked at Cooper "What's with the cameras, Michael Moore?"

Cooper rubbed his neck and gave a charming smile "I was going to document your exam, you know for your medical records" Cooper answered in a confident manner "it's common practice now."

"Maybe for a Kardashian" Kurt deadpanned

"You know Kurt you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable" Blaine looks thoughtfully at Kurt.

Kurt had tipped his head up to look at the ceiling contemplating everything then quietly said to Blaine "_I know_" Kurt blushes lowering his chin to look at Cooper with a determined expression "What do you want me to do Dr. Anderson?" Kurt asked confidently.

Cooper became more assertive when he could see Kurt was adamant about the situation. Cooper stepped a little too close; licked his lips and said "Take off your clothes" then brushed his hand down Kurt's arm.

Blaine cleared his throat "I haven't taken Kurt's temperature yet." Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it." Cooper leered at Kurt devilishly "Why don't you have a seat Blainey?" never looking away from Kurt.

Kurt removed his silk McQueen scarf folded it neatly and placing it on the chair next to the one Blaine sat on. As Kurt unbuttoned his white short sleeved shirt he asked "Do you have a gown for me to wear?"

"It'll just get in the way of some of the exams" Cooper assured him.

Kurt tensed a little then turns to Blaine who looks far too enthusiastic about the situation. Kurt relaxes; smiled timidly and deciding to focus completely on Blaine. Kurt runs his hands through his hair before removing his fingerless gloves tossing them next to his scarf.

Blaine moves to his knees in front of Kurt telling him "Let me help you with your boots" Blaine slide his hands down the distressed denim on Kurt's legs lifted the rolled cuffs out of the way so he could undo the buckle and laces.

Kurt removes his short sleeved button down shirt then places his hands on Blaine's shoulders so he can pull off his black Doc Marten Triumph boots and socks. When Blaine is done Kurt caresses Blaine's cheek.

Cooper steps behind Kurt pulls off Kurt's tank top "I am going to check some of your glands." Cooper rubs his fingertips in gentle circular motion starting in front of Kurt's ears to feel the lymph nodes sliding behind his ears and into his hair at the nape of his neck. Cooper feels under Kurt's jaw; tipping his head back onto Coopers shoulder, feeling along Kurt's neck down to his collarbone.

Kurt's focus was drawn back to Blaine as he pulled down the jeans and boxer briefs Kurt was wearing. Blaine urged Kurt to step out of his clothes; skimming his hands up and feeling behind his knees. "These lymph nodes are fine" Blaine said as he sucked openmouthed kisses along Kurt's legs.

Kurt flushes as his swiftly growing cock is exposed to the other fully dressed men. Kurt's breathing was heavier now. He is sure he would have lost his balance if he hadn't grabbed Blaine's shoulders even if Kurt is still leaning on Cooper.

Cooper whispers with his lips grazing Kurt's ear "it's perfectly normal to become aroused from the physical stimuli" – though that didn't explain Cooper's rising problem that rubbed against Kurt.

Cooper lifted Kurt's arms wrapped them around behind them "hold on to my neck, Kurt" sliding his hands to feel the inside bend of Kurt's elbows. Cooper's hands followed the line of Kurt's arm to focusing on the hollow under his arms then slipping his fingers to Kurt's chest.

"I'll check the inguinal nodes" Blaine offered his voice deeper and a tad more intense.

"No, let's do that right before we teach him how to do a GSE." Cooper chuckled "I still need to take his temperature" Cooper directed Kurt to the exam table as he pulled out an old fashioned mercury thermometer.

"Oh My… do you have leaches somewhere in your office too" Kurt breathed his mood suddenly dampened "I have never even used one of these" He complained but opened his mouth to let Cooper take his temperature.

Cooper was elated; grinning as he said "Oh, I have no doubt of that, you see…" Cooper held the thermometer so Kurt could see it better "this one I need you bent over the table to use"

Kurt paled before walking to the table and leaning over it with his legs spread a little – leaving he totally exposed. "Blaine will you hold my hands?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine slowly made his way over not wanting to miss out on such a fine display. Blaine kissed Kurt wantonly then grabbed Kurt's wrists and held them to the table.

Kurt looked at Blaine confounded by the action "Blaine, Honey, hold my hands" Kurt wiggled his fingers "don't restrain me"

"Oh, I am sorry I wasn't thinking" Blaine reddened with embarrassment at his mistake. Blaine's prominent bulge that was at Kurt's eye level explained why. Blaine held Kurt's hands and kissed his fingers then he gave Kurt and goofy apologetic grin.

Cooper sat on a stool directly behind Kurt. Cooper rubbed his left hand down Kurt's back then held Kurt open as his right hand slowly slide the now lubricated thermometer in. "this will take a minute" Cooper assured as his thumb circled the glass probe.

Kurt sighed at the sensation causing Blaine to take notice and Kiss him deeply then whisper, "You're doing so well, Kurt"

Cooper pulls the out the thermometer "looks good" Cooper said as he patted Kurt on the ass "are you up for more?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt nodded as he tried to compose himself. Kurt stood up and turned to face Cooper not considering how the position would put the erection - which he was trying to will away - directly in front of Cooper's face.

Blaine smiled and stepped to stand behind Kurt. Blaine began gently caressing his fingers along Kurt's hips.

"I need to take your sexual history" Cooper informed Kurt.

"But you already know my sexual history, his name is Blaine" Kurt answered gesturing to his boyfriend.

Blaine began placing gentle kisses across Kurt's shoulders and upper back. Blaine kneaded his thumbs into Kurt's lower back. Kurt closed his eyes then seemed to melt into Blaine's touch.

"There is more to it than that" Cooper told Kurt. "I'll only ask a few questions. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's good." Kurt whispered in a breathy tone that made it unclear which of the Anderson men he was talking to.

Cooper glides his fingers along the contours of Kurt's abdomen. "Are you currently sexually active?" Cooper asked.

"Do you mean at the moment?" Kurt retorted. "Because after your surprise visit to check on Blaine two weeks ago I am sure you know the answer to if I'm sexually active."

Cooper chuckled. "Have you ever done anything sexual with a girl?"

"No, I just made out with a rather handsy cheerleader a few times" Kurt answered "but nothing happened."

"Do you use protection every time?" Cooper asked as his hands found their way down Kurt's body to his upper thighs. Cooper massaged small circles along the area where Kurt's long legs met his pelvis moving inward towards his groin.

Kurt blushed at the awkwardness of the moment then muttered "No" Kurt could feel Blaine grin against his back.

Cooper feels his way a few inches down along the upper thigh. "Why don't you use a condom every time?" Cooper questions. The exaggeratedly innocent eyes and mischievous smile make it clear he already knows.

"Because I…I" Kurt sputters. "We…um like to feel as close as possible" Kurt answers far too pleased with the last part of what he just said for it to be the whole truth.

Cooper smiled and reached up running his hands across Kurt's chest "I'm going to need you to pay close attention to the way I am touching you so you learn how to perform a GSE. You should do it at least once a month"

"A what?" Kurt breathed as he looked over his shoulder to Blaine.

"GSE it stands for genital self-exam" Blaine told him.

Kurt quickly looks at Cooper "I'm rapidly losing confidence in you, Dr. Anderson because you are **_way_** off from your target" Kurt quipped as Cooper tweaked at a pink hard nipple that caused Kurt to gasp.

"Just trying to be thorough" Cooper grins as his hands glided down Kurt's body. Cooper raked his fingers through Kurt's pubic hair as Cooper's fingers massaged the flesh around Kurt's swiftly hardening shaft.

"I am going to need you to be more explicit about the kind of sex you've had to better understand your sexual history" Cooper informed Kurt.

Kurt groans at the teasing touch and leading question.

Cooper grasped Kurt's hard cock adding gentle pressure to the head causing the pre-come to roll from it.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. His body displayed exactly how tantalizing he found the situation.

"It's okay I've got you" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck as he nipped at the skin.

Cooper swirled the fluid with his thumb over the crown of Kurt's penis in a circular motion. "The point of a GSE is to look for imperfections but you seem to have any." Cooper blew across the gland. Kurt shivered at the sensation.

"He's perfect" Blaine assured as he bucked his hips against Kurt. Blaine bit lightly on Kurt's earlobe when he moaned.

Cooper moved on to sliding his fingertips up and down the shaft of Kurt's cock. Always touching and teasing a new strip of skin. "What kinds of sex have you had?"

"The normal kinds I guess." Kurt sighed out between gasps.

Cooper realized Kurt wasn't going to speak freely about sex. "So, Handjobs? Frottage? What about oral?" Kurt nodded in agreement to each. Cooper stood up which made Kurt open his eyes. Cooper piercing blue eyes gazed down at Kurt intensely "Do you swallow?" Cooper questioned finally taking Kurt fully in his left hand pumping deliberately. His right hand fondling each testicle; gently rolling them across his fingers.

"Yes" Kurt cried out. His hips moving in a circle rocking up into Coopers hand; then grinding back down to meet Blaine's clothed rigid cock.

"Do you enjoy it, Kurt?" Cooper tightens the grasp he had on Kurt's shaft.

"Yes, oh my…" Kurt gasps.

Cooper swipes his thumb over the wet head of Kurt's cock. "Have you ever had come squirted all over that sweet innocent face of yours?" Cooper cupped Kurt's jaw, traces his lips with the slicken thumb.

"YES" Kurt groaned. He sucked Coopers thumb into his mouth. Kurt licked the thumb clean with such reverence that Cooper moaned. He moved the hand from Kurt's face down to palm his own cock. "Please more" Kurt panted.

"Tell him what you like about it, Kurt" Blaine growls wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist holding him tight.

"I like…" Kurt gasped while licking his lips "I love the taste... I want it in my mouth … and on my tongue… I love the feel of it … all over my skin… smeared across my face and… oh god, I am so close" Kurt babbled lost in the idea of it.

Cooper pulls away and turns towards the sink in the corner. He tried to stabilize his breathing. "I think you need a minute to cool down." Cooper said his voice thicker than before.

Kurt whines in frustration. He was still too caught in a lusty haze to notice anything other than his own need.

Blaine moves in front of Kurt holding his hips steady "It's okay, Baby. We wouldn't want you overstimulated when he does your prostate exam"

"Okay" Kurt said excepting the sweet kiss Blaine offered "Wait my what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Kurt was stunned with confusion as he tried to figure out if he heard correctly. Did Blaine really say prostate exam?

Cooper brought over a specimen cup and placed it next to the lubricant on a stand near the exam table. "Rimming?"

"That is _not_ part of a prostate exam" Kurt declared his dazed mind still a little muddled.

"No" snickered Cooper. "I am still taking your sexual history."

"Oh" Kurt said his face reddened with utter embarrassment. "Then yes we've done that."

Blaine pulls Kurt in for a tender kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt looks at Blaine lovingly.

"Good, I am going to examine your anus, rectum, and the prostate. I will be inserting my finger into the rectum. You should feel some pressure" Cooper immediately regrets using his standard overview of the procedure that he learned in med school.

Kurt tensed up at the formal description Cooper used.

Blaine glared at Cooper for clearly upsetting Kurt. Blaine softly rubs Kurt's back whispering "I love you, Kurt." Kurt relaxed a little but not to the point he had been.

Cooper suddenly smacked Kurt on his backside and asked "What about spanking, have you tried that during sex?"

Kurt groans in annoyance "Yeah, Coop we have, and you don't need to demonstrate what a spanking is."

Cooper sniggered taking it as a win because Kurt - though irritated - was relaxed again.

Kurt moved to stand at the end of the exam table, bending over with his arms resting on the table, legs separated, and one leg slightly flexed because he was resting his foot on the pull out step.

"What I am about to do is going to feel a lot like prepping for anal sex. How many fingers do you normally use?"

"We use three fingers no matter who tops or bottoms"

"So, you top as well as bottom and bareback, nice" Cooper chuckled as he sat on his stool generously lubricating the index finger of his gloved right hand.

Kurt rolls his eyes then smacks his head into the padded exam table.

"We try everything least twice both giving and receiving unless it makes one of us too uncomfortable" Blaine tells Cooper as he sets up the exam light aiming it to shine on Kurt.

Cooper then squeezed at the firm globes of Kurt's ass.

Kurt gave a barely audible gasp.

Cooper held Kurt open exposing his tight puckered entrance tracing it with his slippery gloved finger. "Which do you prefer topping or bottoming?"

"It's hard to say, the situations are completely different because if I am topping there is more time spent on getting lost in each other's eyes, learning every contour of his body, savoring the flavor of his sweat and skin. It is slow, sweet and romantic.' Kurt spoke in a breathy tone as his breathing got heavier. "When Blaine tops it gets more heated, enthusiastic and passionate. It's a frenzy of mouths and hands, yielding to desire filled touches. I mostly bottom. "

Cooper pulls off his glove and tosses it in the trash, then re-lubricated his fingers. "We don't need to use a glove it will just make it harder for me to feel you." He then uses his thumb and index finger of his left hand to separate Kurt's cheeks for a better view. Cooper used the well slickened index finger of his right hand massaging at the pink hole. "Tell me about your experiences with sex toys."

Kurt looks over his shoulder at Cooper asking simply. "Do you mean during sex or alone?"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's jaw guiding him into a fiery greedy kiss.

Cooper's smile turned mischievous as his finger breached the ring of muscles he'd been rubbing.

Kurt's squeal muted by the kiss, he gripped the table tightly as his body tensed momentarily. His moan deepened as Blaine thrust his tongue into Kurt's eager mouth possessing it completely. Kurt lost in the kiss he found himself pressing back on Cooper's finger.

"I want you to tell me about both" Cooper insisted in a low voice. Cooper decided it was time to insert a second finger.

Blaine pulls away hesitantly. His eyes filled with well controlled desire.

Kurt let go of the table sliding his hand up Blaine's leg past his hard dick towards his belt. Kurt watched Blaine desperate for more.

Blaine shook his head as he grabbed Kurt's hand and gave him a smirk. "This is about you."

Kurt's whine of disappointment changed into an unexpected wail of pleasure as Cooper angled his fingers downward against Kurt's prostate. Kurt started riding Cooper's fingers moaning.

"Did you know I could make you come from this alone?" Cooper said moving his fingers so they no longer hit Kurt's prostate. "But I need you to tell me about what sex toys you've used"

Whimpering Kurt said "I use a small vibrator when alone." Cooper massaged Kurt's prostate again. "With Blaine we use a butt plug or a small dildo in my mouth to act out his fantasy of me being taken orally and anally at the same time."

Cooper tightly gripped Kurt's hip with his left hand. Cooper added a third finger and continued slowly stroke in and out of Kurt. "Mmm Kurt, do you like it? Or do you just do it for him? I need you to tell me."

Kurt was to overcome with lust to describe anything . "I love it. I never would have come up with the idea but it is so good." Kurt was gasping and groaning, adrift in a rush of lust. He continued raring back on the skillful fingers thrusting into him.

"Blaine, I need you to bring that camera closer." Cooper motioned for the camera farthest from them.

Blaine removed the camera from the tripod aiming it to capture the sight of his sweating writhing boyfriend. Kurt was biting into his lip trying not to cry out. Blaine gradually made his way to stand watching Kurt ride three fingers. Blaine zoomed in on Cooper's fingers pistoning in to Kurt faster now.

"Are you getting close?" Cooper asked as Blaine zoomed out again then Kurt looked back calling out "Yes" then whimpered at the loss as Cooper pulled his fingers out. Kurt gave a pleading whimper.

Blaine couldn't help but think of how pornographic it looked. It reminded him of his favorite last shot in porn. He loved the shot of the well used guy looking over his shoulder so you could see his lust filled eyes; his hole worked open and red. Blaine moaned and palmed himself with his free hand.

"You look so good, Baby. Are you still doing okay?" Blaine asked.

Cooper wiped the lube off of his hand to pick up the cup.

"Yes, I just need to come." Kurt pouted, brushing his fingers through his damp hair while turning to face Blaine.

"Perfect, I need your sperm sample now." Cooper took the cap off of the cup and went to stand behind Kurt. Blaine caught it all on video as Cooper handed a dazed Kurt the cup.

Cooper took Kurt's hip in one hand and his stiff dick in his other hand. Cooper nibbled at Kurt's ear and licked down his neck whispering "You looked like you needed a hand." Cooper gently stroked the rigid cock gathering liquid that continued to grace the tip to slicken the slide of his hand. "Here hold the cup low I need you ready to catch it all when I make you come."

"Kurt, you look gorgeous like that." Blaine grunted clutching at himself through his pants.

"You really do." Cooper said hips surging to find relief for his hard cock. Cooper's hand moved from Kurt's hip to the back of his head leading Kurt in to a forceful kiss. "You know, Beautiful; I think we should forget about the sperm sample. I have a better idea."

"Please, I need it. I was getting so close. I need to come" Kurt pleaded starting to fist his own cock zealously.

Cooper stopped Kurt's hand. "Do you need it enough that you are willing to make Blaine's fantasy come true? I need you to be sure."

Kurt questioningly looked at Blaine. "Are you okay with this?"

Blaine who looked ready to literally beg said. "Yes. Are you positive you are?"

"Yes, but how are we going to do this? I mean I get that I will be…you know, in-between the two of you but…"

"I want to use your mouth, Kurt." Cooper told Kurt as he rested against the side of the exam table leading Kurt to stand in front of him. Cooper placed a hand on the back of Kurt's head pulling him close. Cooper traced Kurt's lips with his tongue when Kurt sighed Cooper licked into his mouth. "Your mouth is so sweet I can't wait to see what you can do with it."

Blaine returned the camera to its tripod and grabbed the office chair near the computer. Blaine pulled his pants and boxer briefs to his knees. He sat in the chair massaging lube on his dick. He took ahold of Kurt's hips pulling him back towards his lap and told him. "You're going to ride me, Baby." Blaine guided his hard cock into Kurt.

Kurt tipped his head back groaning at the sensation of Blaine slowly sliding into him. Blaine waited for Kurt to relax around his cock.

Kurt looks at Cooper seeing that he has dropped his pants and boxers but still has on everything else including his lab coat. Cooper guides Kurt's head forward. Kurt places his hands on Cooper's hips. Cooper smears his pre-come over Kurt's lips. As Kurt licks his lips Cooper rubs the head of his cock over Kurt's tongue. Kurt leans forward lifting off Blaine's hard shaft opening his mouth he takes the head of Cooper's cock into his mouth.

Blaine lifts up pressing into Kurt's ass. "you feel so good, Kurt"

Cooper sweeps Kurt's hair back asking "I want to see what you can do? How deep can you take my cock?"

Kurt sucks hard as he deep throats Cooper. "Oh Fuck."

Kurt immediately pulled off apologizing "I'm sorry. I'll try to go slower"

Cooper looks at Kurt with eager anticipation "That was good. Keep going." Kurt began slurping on the firm flesh slipping deep into his mouth. Kurt enthusiastically bobbed on Cooper's dick.

"Sounds like you're getting impatient. Do you need more?" Blaine's continual thrusts into Kurt's tight hole became unyielding.

Kurt's groans of agreement cause Cooper to call out "Oh that's it, Beautiful, your mouth is perfect"

"You should feel what it's like to be in his ass. He's unbelievable" Blaine babbled.

Cooper fucking into Kurt's hot mouth as Blaine hammered into Kurt's ass in synchronizing movements.

Kurt overwhelmed by the intensity of being filled completely. He teetered on the edge of climax.

Blaine growled "I'm going to fill up your lovely ass with my come, Kurt." Kurt clamped down on the cock he was riding leading to Blaine fulfilling his offer of filling Kurt up.

That was all it took to tip Kurt over the edge. Kurt quickly moved his hand to try to catch his own come. He shouted out his gratification around the shaft he was sucking. Cooper squirted halve his come in Kurt's ready mouth then drew out pumping his dick spilling the rest on Kurt's chin and cheeks.

Kurt leaned back onto Blaine who held him tight with one arm and caressed his inner thigh with the other. Kurt closed his eyes drifting in the bliss of his ecstasy. He raised the hand that caught his come to his mouth spilling it in, licking his hand clean.

Kurt felt Cooper pull him in for another kiss then told "If you ever want me, Kurt. For you, I am willing to make house calls."


End file.
